Key To My Heart
by Raven-of-Moraea
Summary: This will probably be neglected like so many of my other pieces, but; Alex and his friends are sent off the reserve to Lady Hoofwin's territory for a few weeks. Melman meets up with his sister, and Marty falls head over hooves for her. Bad summary. I know


I've been up for a long time. I'm tired and crazy, so please do not keel me for this.

* * *

Sasha Hoofwin had, once again, taken her usual place on the small rock ledge which overlooked the spot where the herd, _her_ herd, had grazed peacefully for the past seven years. Paying the fresh wounds, from which crimson blood now trickled, on her right side no mind, she looked out to the African savanna's great horizon with a weary eye.

"Two-Horn." She called softly.

In almost an instant, the large Kudu Antelope was by her side. "What is it, Lady Hoofwin?" He asked with great respect.

The giraffe sent him a thoughtful smile. "Just Sasha, my dear friend." She looked out towards the setting sun once more. "Send a messenger out to the preserve to tell King Zuba that I have accepted his request, and that we will gladly welcome his son with open arms."

The large Kudu dipped his head. "If I may point out, my lady," He began. "Should this really be considered a wise idea?"

"Explain what you mean, my friend." Sasha said, curious.

"I mean, you all ready carry the great burden of looking after the herd." Two-Horn explained. "Must you now take responsibility in this young prince and his foreign friends, as well? The preserve is full of animals who are clueless to the dangers of the true African savanna in which _we_ thrive in, and these, forgive me, _pampered zoo prats_ will be even more misguided."

"Which is why they are being sent here." Sasha told him. "Young Alex has all ready failed his first Rite of Passage, so, now he must spend a few weeks in our territory, where we are faced with danger every day."

"Hm. I still find the matter quite pointless." Two-Horn muttered. Finally, he said, "Very well, Lady Hoofwin. I shall send out a messenger with your answer. But, if any harm shall befall you while the young prince is here, my hooves will be pointed at King Zuba." And, with that, and one last bow, he walked down towards the herd.

"So be it, my dear Two-Horn." Sasha said quietly to herself.

* * *

Nervously walking up to King Zuba's humble abode, Lebo, a young Thompson's Gazelle, cringed when he saw the irritated looks some of the other male lions were giving him as he neared the entrance, which was guarded by two large males as well. One of them, much to Lebo's horror, was Teetsi, the largest of them all, whose lower canines extended far above his lips, much like that of a warthog's tusks. Also, he was the same lion that defeated Alex in his first Rite of Passage.

The small gazelle approached the entrance with his head held low. The second he came within reach of the two lion guards, they glowered and snarled down at him, menacingly.

"No, no, no, no, no! W-wait a second!" Lebo stuttered, laughing nervously. "I-I-I have a message! It's from Lady Hoofwin!"

The two lions expressions changed dramatically. Their anger turned to surprise in less than a second, and they hurried the young gazelle inside, stepping closely behind him as he approached the King of the lions himself, King Zuba. Sitting beside him was his Florrie, and his son, Alex. Lebo also noticed three other animals beside the young lion prince, a zebra, a giraffe, and a hippo.

"Well?" Zuba asked excitedly, not wanting to wait for the gazelle. "Has she answered?"

The others looked at the gazelle, also. They seemed just as excited as Zuba was.

Lebo's knees began to knock. The poor gazelle was a nervous wreck. "Y-y-yes, your Majesty. Sh-she has given an answer--"

"Well, then? Out with it!" Zuba demanded.

Lebo jumped slightly and began to stutter again. "Sh-sh-she has said y-yes to your request, sir."

"Excellent!" Zuba laughed heartily and gave his son a noogie.

Alex smiled and pushed away from his father. "Is this really necessary, dad?" He asked. "I mean...I didn't do so good last time. Couldn't we just skip my Rite of Passage?"

Zuba's smile didn't waver. "Ah, my dear boy, I wish it were really that simple. The elders may seem a bit," he cleared his throat, "_Loopy_ at times, but they do make the rules. If it were up to me entirely, you wouldn't have to do this. Don't worry, you won't be fighting anyone this time. You're just going to spend a few weeks off the reserve, that's all." He ruffled his son's mane. "You'll do fine."

"But...isn't it dangerous, you know...off the reserve?" Alex asked nervously. "I mean, you went kinda berserk last time."

"Indeed." Zuba replied matter-of-factly. He gave his son a reassured smile. "But, don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe where I'm sending you. Lady Hoofwin is one of the wisest and strongest leaders I've ever met. She'll protect you with all her might. Not to mention, your friends will be there with you."

"That's right!" Said Marty the zebra, strutting up to his friend. "Nothing's gonna happen to Alex with us around."

"We're a team." Gloria the hippo said, looking up at Melman the Giraffe, her dearest friend and soulmate, and putting an arm around his neck affectionately.

Alex smiled. "That's true." He replied.

"That's my boy!" Zuba laughed.

Melman blinked. "Wait a minute...Zuba?"

"Hm?" The old lion looked over at the giraffe.

"Um...did-did you just say...Hoofwin?" Melman asked.

Zuba looked at him quizzically. "Yes. I'm sending all of you to see Lady Hoofwin. Why?"

"Well...Hoofwin was...my-my sister's last name...and...I don't know, m-maybe...maybe I'm just being--"

"Your sister?" Marty interrupted briefly. " I never knew you had a sister."

Melman smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah. I-I have a sister. Well," he shook his head, "Anyway...do-do you know her first name, Zuba? I-I just want to be sure."

"Uhh," Zuba scratched the back of his head and looked up at the sky in deep thought. "I'm not sure. Everyone just calls her Lady Hoofwin, really. I think her name is...Sandra, or Sandy or somethin', I--"

Florrie let out a sigh and rolled her sapphire eyes. "Sasha, honey." She said to her mate.

"Sasha?!" Melman nearly yelped.

Zuba's eyes brightened, finally remembering. "Ah! Yes, there we go. Sasha Hoofwin."

A large smile spread across Melman's lips. "That's...! That's her! That's my sister!" He jumped in the air and did a small kick.

As Melman jumped around excitedly with his friends, Lebo found his opportunity to speak and cleared his throat. "If I may, K-King Zuba, I'd like to...accompany your son when he leaves the reserve. N-n-not that I'm scared of predators or anything, I just--"

"Very well, Lebo." Zuba muttered, rolling his eyes.


End file.
